


Tangerine

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, A Week of Kagehina, A lot of head grabbing and ruffling, Canon Compliant, Day 4: Slice of Life, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is smitten by third year Hinata, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Just Kageyama being mesmerized by Hinata's hair, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, This is literally just a hair fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: And when he flies—and damn, he sure can fly—it’s as if Tobio can see wings unfurling from his back, that mop of orange hair catching the gym’s overhead lights like a crown of glowing halo.Like an angel.It's nothing more than a passing thought, though, because he’s back to thinking it’s ridiculous again when he’s long gone home after that match. But as soon as he closes his eyes, all he can see is a blob of orange jumping and leaping and circling Tobio’s mind like a tangerine with legs, and that’s just a weird thought to have.Five times Kageyama tries to deny his fascination with Hinata's hair, and the one time he finally admits it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787242
Comments: 22
Kudos: 488
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> We're on to Day 4!!! Are you having fun yet? (～￣▽￣)～
> 
> Out of all the fics for this series, I finished this one the fastest because it's just fluffy nonsense, and I've always wanted to write about Kageyama's fascination *coughkinkcough* with Hinata's hair since he's always grabbing it and touching it in canon xD Also because Third Year Hinata needs more love T^T

* * *

**1**

* * *

Ridiculous.

That’s the first word that comes to Tobio’s mind when he sees the tiny, scrawny captain of some-school-he-forgot-the-name they’re going to play against for their first match. The guy stands there, face ashen and sweaty, clutching his stomach as he tries to stand his ground against the taunts and jeers from Tobio's juniors.

 _Ridiculous_ , Tobio thinks. His hair looks ridiculous.

It’s a ridiculous color: orange. Glaring, in-your-face _orange_ , and it reminds Tobio of those little tangerines he eats to supplement his vitamin intake. It’s unruly and messy, curls sticking out in every direction that seems to defy all rules of gravity, and it bounces and springs as he talks, and it just looks stupid and ridiculous.

But when he zooms all across the court with a speed that simultaneously intimidates and excites Tobio, that flash of orange blur is like a harbinger, that if you take so much as a single blink, you’re already down in the dust.

And when he flies—and damn, he sure can _fly_ —it’s as if Tobio can see wings unfurling from his back, that mop of orange hair catching the gym’s overhead lights like a crown of glowing halo.

Like an angel.

It is nothing more than a passing thought, though, because Tobio is back to thinking it’s ridiculous again when he’s long gone home after that match. But as soon as he closes his eyes, all he can see is a blob of orange jumping and leaping and circling Tobio’s mind like a tangerine with legs, and that’s just a weird thought to have.

When he sees that flaming hair again months after in an unexpected turn of events, he still thinks it’s ridiculous, the person it belonged to even _more_ annoying and irritating _and_ loud.

It’s ridiculous; how something warm fills his chest whenever he sees a glimpse of that wild mess of a hair, and even _more_ ridiculous is how he came to expect to see it everyday, and wouldn’t actually mind seeing it for more days to come.

No matter how ridiculous and stupid it looks.

* * *

**2**

* * *

The first time Tobio touched Hinata’s nest of hair, it was completely accidental.

It’s one of those afternoons helping Hinata practice receives since his basics suck, and they need to win that three-on-three to get accepted in the club. Tobio drills him on basic stance and form for the umpteenth time, but the dumb idiot still doesn’t get it, and he sends the ball flying over the fence, out of the school grounds.

Patience has never been one of Tobio’s strongest suit, and when what little he has finally snaps, he grabs Hinata’s head and jams him down as Hinata yelps and shrieks his apologies, which is negated by his the torrent of insults at Tobio’s expense. Tobio squeezes harder.

Then he feels it—something so unbelievably soft and fluffy. He grabs more of it, suddenly greedy and entranced, but then Hinata screeches bloody murder when Tobio yanks hard on the silky softness with two hands.

“K-Kageyama! It _hurts_!” Hinata whimpers and Tobio jerks his hand back in haste and coughs out an apology, eyes directed to the ground.

“Sorry.”

Hinata blows a raspberry and mumbles _‘Meanyama,’_ under his breath and Tobio doesn’t know if the twitching of his hand is because of that insult, or because his fingertips are seeking and craving to touch more of that soft fluffiness.

Everything escalated from there.

Tobio can’t seem to stop this _pressing_ need to grab and touch Hinata’s hair at any given opportunity, but that’s just because he’s an annoying dumbass, and annoying dumbasses need to be crushed down to the pulp to stop being annoying. He grabs and yanks and squeezes whenever Hinata does something particularly irritating or to shut him up, but then his cursory anger would subside as soon his fingers drown in all that softness, and suddenly he doesn’t even know why he’s mad, or if he even is in the first place.

Other people seem to like touching Hinata’s hair, ruffling it to praise him, knuckle it when they’re teasing him, and Hinata just laughs through all that. Maybe there’s just something in that orange mess that makes people have this uncontrollable urge to touch it, and it’s not just Tobio afflicted by this… _fixation_. But then again, he doesn’t see them grab Hinata’s head just for the sake of wanting to touch it for no immediate reasons, of which Tobio is starting to have a ludicrous abundance of.

“Oi, dumbass, there’s—uhm—a leaf on your hair,” Tobio says when he approaches Hinata, and before Hinata can answer, Tobio is already reaching to let his finger wrap around the soft locks for two full seconds before he plucks the tiny leaf sitting amidst tufts of orange curls.

He presents the leaf to Hinata, like he's providing evidence. Hinata blinks at the leaf on his palm. “Thanks?” he says, perplexed. “It’s so tiny, though. How did you even notice it?”

“I have really good eyesight,” Tobio answers, and it is true, he has perfect 20/20 vision, and that’s the only reason he’s able to spot that tiny leaf from five meters away, and _definitely not_ because he’s staring at Hinata this whole time across the room, and he turns away before Hinata can ask anymore probing questions.

He ignores the confused looks the rest of the team is shooting at him, especially the suspicious, knowing leer on Tsukishima’s annoying face through his annoying glasses. He flops down on his previous position on the floor to continue filing his nails.

He’s just looking out for his airheaded partner, Tobio reasons, and who knows if that leaf is poisonous or something, and Hinata always has this tendency to get himself caught in life-threatening situations whether he’s aware of it or not. He’s a clumsy little shit, too, despite his inhuman reflexes and dexterity on the court, and always trips and falls and bumps his head.

So when they’re getting into their places to start a friendly scrimmage, and Hinata is coming dangerously close to the net, Tobio’s hand reaches for his head, buries his fingers in his soft hair, lets them stay there for a few seconds, before tugging gently.

“Be careful, dumbass, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Tobio tells him as he drags Hinata away from the net, his hand still on the curly fuzz of orange locks, and he ruffles it, ruffles it some more, before he pulls his hand away.

Hinata blinks at him in apparent puzzlement, round eyes looking even rounder, his mouth hanging open.

“What?” Tobio snaps.

Then Hinata snorts, doubles over, and bursts into a loud cackle.

Tobio scowls. “What?” he demands again. As far as he’s concerned, he didn’t do anything particularly funny; he was just making sure Hinata doesn’t bump his head on the… net.

A flimsy, harmless volleyball _net._

Tobio's face and neck floods with heat and color while Hinata dissolves into a puddle of laughter, rolling around the floor and clutching his stomach as he laughs like a maniac.

“Smooth move, King,” Tsukishima jeers.

“Shut up!”

“Was that a new gag, Kageyama? Oh god, that was _hilarious_!” Hinata snickers, seemingly recovered from his laughing fit, and Tobio yells up a storm as he latches on Hinata’s stupid head and aggressively musses his stupidly soft hair.

* * *

**3**

* * *

Tobio doesn’t know when they start spending lunch break together, maybe he suggested it, or maybe Hinata did; either way, they now have more time to practice some passes instead of wasting precious minutes looking for each other in their respective classrooms.

Another upside is they get to trade food. Hinata’s bento is always overflowing with it, because as small as he is, he has a black hole for a stomach. They’re delicious, too, especially those sweet _tamagoyakis_ and tuna _onigiris_ Hinata's mom always makes. All Tobio can trade is a portion of his pork curry and some _tempuras_ , but Hinata is only too eager to grab them from Tobio’s bento box.

Tobio watches Hinata wolf down Tobio’s _tempura_ in a single bite, licks his fingers and smacks his lips before scarfing another one.

“Thish ish sho goofh!” Hinata gushes as he stuffs another one in his mouth even as he still chews, bits of _tempura_ smudging his puffed-up cheeks.

“Slow down, dumbass. You’re disgusting,” Tobio chides.

Hinata takes a big swallow before he makes a face at Tobio, taunting. “You choke on an _onigiri_ every time. I don’t think you have the qualifications to lecture me how to eat properly.” Then he grins, looking mighty pleased with himself for using a vocabulary word Yachi-san taught them yesterday.

Tobio snorts and takes a _careful_ bite of his grilled salmon. “And I don’t think you have the right to lecture me when you can’t even spell ‘ _qualifications_ ,’” he counters.

“I _so_ know how to spell it!” Hinata huffs. He smirks cockily. “I know you flunked the English vocabulary quiz, you flunker!”

“Shut up!” Tobio’s hand shoots out to grab his head but Hinata dodges it with a laugh. “Dumbass!”

“Just accept the fact that your one brain cell only works for volleyball, Kageyama-kun!”

“As if you can talk, you idiot!”

They spend a good minute of Tobio swiping and Hinata dodging in between senseless bickering and halfhearted insults, and only stops when their stomachs grumble in unison. They both have come into a begrudging agreement that it’s a tie this time—whatever it is they’re fighting about—and they eat their lunch in leisure silence under the large _sakura_ tree they claimed as their spot.

It’s kind of weird having these quiet moments with Hinata, because he’s _Hinata_ , and quiet is the least likely word one would use to describe anything in relation to him. It’s even surprising that he’s capable of shutting his mouth for more than a minute. But as weird as it is, it’s strangely nice, just feeling the spring breeze on their faces, hearing the soft rustle of the trees and grass, watching _sakura_ petals fall in this mesmerizing kind of twirl as it lands on Hinata’s open palm, see that loud, usually open mouth curl into a small smile.

“Ahhhhhh. I’m so full and it’s making me sleepy~” Hinata singsongs and he reaches his hands up to stretch as he yawns. “Mind if I sleep?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Hinata smiles lazily at him then lets out another yawn. “M’kay. Wake me up after ten minutes then we can practice.”

And without another say, Hinata leans his head back on the tree trunk behind them, eyes fluttering close. Within a couple of minutes or so, he’s already snoring lightly, tiny whistling sound through his slightly parted mouth.

Tobio blinks away from Hinata’s slumped form and proceeds to tidy up their bento boxes. He’s considering just doing some tosses of his own while Hinata sleeps, when a weight settles on his shoulders.

Tobio freezes.

He can shove him away, wake him up, shout at him, any other normal reflex Tobio’s body is shouting at him to do, yet he doesn’t—he’s too stunned to move and he’s afraid that even the slightest movement will dislodge his floundering heart from its place in his chest.

And damn it all, he should just come clean. He really doesn’t mind it one bit, and in all honesty, it makes him… happy. Weirdly, irrationally happy, and he slaps a hand on his heating face to cover the wobble of his mouth trying to suppress a smile.

Tobio turns to fix his stare at Hinata’s sleeping profile, noting how long his lashes actually are, the dainty curve of his upturned nose, and how his lips twitch in his sleep, like he’s still talking in his dream like the big-mouthed dumbass he is.

Hinata nuzzles even further into the junction of Tobio’s neck and shoulders, letting out a tiny satisfied sigh, and Tobio swears his heart stops for five seconds before it jumpstarts from zero to sixty.

_Breathe, Tobio. Just fucking breathe._

Those orange curls tickle Tobio’s chin, the faint smell of coconut filling his senses. The foliage of the _sakura_ tree provides them with enough shade, but streaks of sunlight still beam through like tiny little spotlights, and when a gust of wind sweeps through, Hinata’s hair flutter softly just as a ray of light breaks past the tree’s branches, and it weaves into the curly strands like it belongs there.

There’s no other way to describe it: Hinata just _glows_ , his hair like a fiery crown, each strand like threads of gold as the sunlight dances through it.

Tobio has never seen anything as mesmerizing and blinding as this, and his hand twitches on the grass below him, and like having a mind of its own, it moves up to lightly touch the curly tips of that golden strands, feeling it wrap around his fingers delicately. Then he grows bold, and he gently runs his fingers through it. Out of all the hundred other times he’s grabbed and pulled the same hair, it’s only now that he appreciates how soft it actually is, that despite the tangles and knots, they easily come apart with just the slightest stroke.

His fingers continue to card through every silky strand, and then his eyes slowly travel down to stare at lips as pink as the sakura blossoms fluttering around them, and wonders if those lips are as soft as the rest of the person it belongs to.

He also wonders if having that thought means what he thinks it means.

Hinata mumbles something incoherent, but Tobio can make out _‘meat buns’_ and _‘toss,’_ and—

“— _yama_ —Kage…yama—I like—toss—one…more—” Then he snorts and a dab of drool drips from his open mouth.

Yeah, it is what Tobio thinks it is.

He glares up at the sky, away from temptation.

“Shit.”

* * *

**4**

* * *

Surprisingly, his newfound feelings for Hinata that are less _I-want-to-punch-you_ and more _I-want-to-punch-you-but-kiss-you-after_ , are fairly easy to manage, and the way he interacts with Hinata is not that much different from before. And why would it be different? Just because Tobio wants to kiss him to death and crush him with a hug doesn’t mean he’s going to be lenient and patronizing when Hinata still sucks so tremendously in receiving and serves; if anything he wants Hinata to improve more than ever now, for him to realize his true potential so he can stand on the same level as Tobio, for them to fulfill the promise of conquering every stage there is all the way to the top.

As long as they get to play together, it’s enough for Tobio. He can’t ask for more than the connection and the sense of _‘oneness’_ they had when they’re on the court, the only concept of _‘together’_ he’s going to get with Hinata.

And that’s totally fine with him, he doesn’t have any intention of confessing, anyway. Being _just friends_ with Hinata is not half-bad, he supposes, even though he acts like a dumb little shit half the time and steals Tobio’s meat buns and is absolutely no help with their literature homework. When he starts sulking and pouting that he’d rather play than study, Tobio has to avert his gaze away from those puckered lips because friends shouldn’t have blasphemous thoughts of kissing their friends.

He’ll reserve that thought for later before he goes to sleep.

Their brains are already scrambled and fried, with literal smoke fizzling out of their heads before they finally give up on answering the remaining questions. They practice some tossing outside for a few minutes when the sky suddenly darkens and they scramble back inside when hell in the form of a torrential rain breaks loose.

“It’s dangerous going up the mountain, Shouyou-kun. You should just stay the night,” Miwa says with a knowing smirk at Tobio’s direction.

He has no idea how she knows, maybe it has to be some nosy sibling witchcraft or some mysterious shit only girls know about, but Miwa takes every available opportunity to tease Tobio about the whole _crushing-on-your-best-friend_ thing. Even calling Hinata by his given name is silent torture in Tobio’s expense, because Hinata becomes flustered and turns red every time Miwa calls him that, and seeing Hinata with his cheeks flushing like the color of his hair, like he does now, sends warmth in Tobio’s face, too.

He shoots waves of death in Miwa’s direction, holding a silent glaring contest with her before he gives up because if there’s someone who can win against Tobio in murderous eyes contests, it’s her. That, and she buys groceries and he can’t risk his milk ration, and it’s not like it’s the first time Hinata stayed for a sleepover. He should just suck it up since it’s not big of a deal, really.

Hinata takes the offer readily, a bit too eager, but this is _Hinata_ , he’s just enthusiastic in just about everything, even in showering, and Tobio can hear him sing one of his nonsensical songs from the bathroom.

He comes in, minutes later, clad in Tobio’s clothes, and he’s _drowning_ in them, the tips of his fingers peeking through the sleeves, sweatpants rolled around the ankles. Coupled that with his soaked, limp hair dropping over his eyes, Tobio has to grab hold of his bedsheets to restrain himself from pouncing on the literal bundle of cuteness and kiss the living daylights out of him.

And his situation couldn’t get any worse when Miwa comes in, tells them she forgot the extra futon is in the laundry, and with a very obvious conspiratorial wink at Tobio, she’s gone. Tobio wonders, not for the first time, what heinous crime did he do in his past life to be punished like this.

“I’m gonna sleep,” Tobio says and slips in his bed. He faces the wall because one more second of seeing Hinata in his clothes will trip him over to madness.

Tobio reluctantly makes space, and Hinata wordlessly climbs in the bed, and with an awkward exchange of _‘good night,’_ they attempt to sleep, back against back.

 _Attempt_ being the strong keyword.

All throughout the night, Tobio is in a constant silent struggle with himself, resolutely staying on his side, and tries not to be hyper-aware of Hinata’s warm presence on his back. He doesn’t dare move, not a single muscle, even his breathing comes in too shallow and in too long intervals, and he doesn’t know if it’s relief or disappointment that’s pressing on his chest when he hears Hinata snore in deep sleep, as if this whole set-up doesn’t affect him at all.

Of course, it doesn’t; they’ve slept side by side in training camps many times before, and there’s really nothing inherently wrong with friends sleeping together in a literal sense. But then again, that’s not taking one-friend-harboring-a-secret-crush-on-the-other into account, and that changes the whole game entirely.

Eventually, the fatigue of the day starts to claim him, and his lids go heavy and he dozes off.

It’s after hours, or maybe just minutes, when he wakes up again with something soft and fluffy tickling his nose.

Hinata is curled up against Tobio, head leaning on his chest, arm loosely draped across his waist, and Tobio can feel his heart and breathing stop altogether. He’s considering waking him up, because this is bad, this is very, _very_ bad, and he’s scared of the deliciously _wrong_ things running through his head overpowering logical ones.

But then he feels Hinata shiver and he edges closer to Tobio, burying his face further in Tobio’s shirt, arms tightening around him even more, and Tobio thinks, _fuck it—_ it’s freezing cold anyway with the rain raging on. The aroma of Hinata’s hair smelling like Tobio’s shampoo mixed with his usual citrusy scent is numbing and fogging Tobio's judgment, and he shifts for a more comfortable position, arms coming up to wrap around slender shoulders, drawing him close.

Hinata’s hair brushes Tobio’s nose and he nuzzles his face even further, hand coming up to stroke it. It’s been a long time since he’s touched it like this, like he did under the sakura tree, which was months ago, and every other hold on Hinata’s hair after that is under the pretense of head grabbing and aggressive ruffling, or some other excuse to touch. Sometimes he tugs on them too hard, and he feels a little too guilty about it.

He has to apologize, he thinks, and then he’s leaning down, face closing in on Hinata’s, and presses a quick kiss on the soft cheek.

Hmm… maybe that apology isn’t enough, it was a bit too quick in his opinion, so he angles down again, and brushes his lips more firmly.

Then Hinata turns and their lips connect. Tobio immediately pulls back, fear and panic percolating in his veins, his face scorching in heat, as he watches brown eyes glimmer in the dark—big and round and definitely awake.

Tobio’s mouth opens for whatever bullshit of an explanation will come out, when Hinata puts a hand on Tobio’s nape and pulls him close, pressing his trembling lips on Tobio’s parted ones, softly, tenderly. They part for a short moment to drink the other in, asking questions they both know the answer to, before they move in unison, lips mouthing lazily over the other.

It’s very clear that they’ve never done this before, and that thought resonates euphoria in Tobio’s chest, along with the fact that _they’re kissing_ —Hinata is kissing him, _holy shit_ —and Tobio’s hand wraps around Hinata's messy hair to pull him closer.

Tobio falls asleep with a smile on his thoroughly kissed lips, fingers buried in the citrus-scented curls and tangles.

And the thought to make sure he gives his eternal gratitude to his schemer of a sister.

* * *

**5**

* * *

It didn’t take long for other people to notice what Tobio has long since been aware of, and in all honesty, he doesn’t care in the slightest.

People have always flocked to Hinata, getting drawn by his warm personality and kindness, emitting cheeriness wherever he goes. It’s like the universe decided to pull all the good and happy things together and mold it into a single entity, breathe life into it.

So it doesn’t surprise Tobio that Hinata is quite popular, with hordes of friends in and outside of their school, and it won’t matter what kind of person you are; he’ll just find the good in you, make you realize that yourself, and before you knew it, you’ve got yourself wrapped around his annoying little finger, the compassionate little shit.

By the time they’re third years, people start noticing and gathering around Hinata for an entirely different reason. He’s making a name for himself as the ace of the volleyball team, and he’s far off from that scrawny, tiny kid that easily gets scared. He’s filled out for the last two years, and _everybody_ notices.

But what really grips their attention and literally steal all their glances is the golden, wavy locks of hair that brush just past his nape and delicately curls over his ears, and whenever Hinata tucks them away from his face, everyone within a five-meter radius either stops breathing or has blood dripping from their noses.

It’s the plain, simple truth: the entire Karasuno student body is absolutely smitten with Hinata and his long hair, and the dumb idiot is as oblivious as a rock.

“I got another letter on my shoe cubby today. Maybe someone has my cubby confused with someone else?” Hinata asks in honest-to-god confusion from where he’s sitting in between Tobio’s lap.

Tobio rolls his eyes and continues watching some anime he is hardly paying any attention to.

“You’re a dumbass,” Tobio tells him, his hands absentmindedly starts running through Hinata’s silky hair. He’s still in awe how they always dry soft after showering.

“What? I couldn’t be getting love letters since everyone knows I’m dating you. It’s just pointless.”

Tobio doesn’t answer, but a stupid grin breaks on his lips, and he immediately smothers it down before Hinata notices.

Let them ogle and stare; let them send love letters and fan mails; let them fantasize and daydream because that’s as far as they’re going to get. Because at the end of the day, it’s Tobio who’s the one who gets to actually touch the hair everybody is falling over themselves for, the one who gets to kiss those blabbering mouth.

He does it now, tipping Hinata’s face so he can press their lips tenderly, just a peck, but Hinata smiles into it and kisses back, before they return their attention to the TV.

Tobio's idle fiddling on his boyfriend’s hair continues, fingers weaving the strands in an alternating fashion.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks as his hand flies to his hair and tugs the braid Tobio just unknowingly did.

“Uhm—”

“ _Uwaaaaaah_! Kageyama, you know how to braid hair?” Hinata gushes as he faces Tobio, beaming. “That’s _sooooo_ cool!”

Tobio glares on the potted plant next to the couch. “It’s not.”

HInata giggles and pokes Tobio’s reddening cheeks. “Awww you’re blushing Yamayama-kun. Don’t tell me you’re planning on quitting volleyball to follow Miwa-neesan’s footsteps?”

Hinata lets out a high-pitched squeak when Tobio tackles him down on the couch, and it turns to squeals of laughter as Tobio tickles the sides of his stomach, then on his armpits. Hinata howls and wheezes, hands too weak from laughter to pry Tobio’s hands off.

“HAHAHAHAHA—KAGEYA!—HAHAHAHA—STOP—HAHAHAHA—!”

“This is what you get for being cheeky!”

“WAAAAH—YAMA—STOP—AHAHAHAHAHA—!”

He squirms under Tobio, hands flailing and thrashing about, and Tobio catches those wayward hands to intertwine them with his own.

Hinata’s laughter dwindles to heavy breathing, misty amber eyes staring up at Tobio, wide and expectant, and Tobio bends over to meet Hinata in a sweet kiss, lips sliding effortlessly, but quickly deepening into something more eager and needy. Their hands unclasp so Hinata can circle around his neck to pull Tobio further down, while Tobio’s one hand tucks under Hinata, the other immediately stuffing into fluffy curls. Feeling a tad bit possessive, he tugs on it as he licks around Hinata’s mouth, drawing out a shuddering moan that he immediately swallows, because everything of Hinata is his and his alone.

This is his thought as he carries Hinata to his bedroom, TV forgotten, mouths lapping each other on the way there; as he kisses every inch, nook, and cranny of his beautifully toned body; as he slowly and meticulously prepares him, making sure he’s slick and loose, ready to receive what he wants, gasping mouth babbling _‘come on, Kageyama, come on,’_ and he cries out in pleasure and relief—they both do—when Tobio finally gives it to him, hand grabbing a fistful of those sweaty orange locks as he takes Hinata from behind, claiming what is his.

When Hinata looks at him through his lidded eyes, bitten red lips smiling in satisfaction and gasping the only words Tobio needs to hear for assurance, he brushes a strand of Hinata’s hair out of his sweaty, flushed face and whispers the same words back.

* * *

**+1**

* * *

Tobio wakes up with a groggy head and a strain in his neck. The events from yesterday still haven't let up and it takes him several seconds and a lot of blinking to allow his consciousness to settle and familiarize himself in the room he’s in.

Nothing is familiar though, the fixtures and the decor and the wall-to-ceiling windows with their gauzy curtains are all alien to him. He’s about to trash about in panic when he feels a familiar warmth press against him, instantly calming him down, and he relaxes on the soft, cottony sheets.

Hinata stirs in his sleep, one eye groggily opening to peer up at Tobio, then closes it again as he snuggles closer, laying an arm over Tobio’s middle.

“Morning,” Hinata mumbles on Tobio’s neck.

“Morning,” Tobio greets back as he gathers Hinata in his arms and buries his face on his soft curls, taking a deep inhale.

“You smell like summer,” Tobio says.

“Hmm. Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

“No, you literally smell like the beach.”

“It’s a compliment,” Hinata says with finality and Tobio is too sleep-addled and hazy to argue and he settles for kissing Hinata’s forehead. He feels him smile on his neck, and Tobio smiles, too.

It’s a good way to start the day, the _best_ way, and Tobio’s heart swells at the thought of the rest of his mornings beginning like this. It’s what he signed up for— _literally_ , the piece of paper dictating he and Hinata legally belong to each other is there hidden and secure on a folder inside Tobio’s suitcase.

The wedding was all a blur to him, all he remembers is orange—on the flower motifs, on the drinks, and on the man he now calls his husband.

He tightens his hold around Hinata—no, _Shouyou_ , because Tobio is a Hinata now, too—and he can feel the rhythmic beating of his heart, a steady pace that Tobio’s own heart echoes and resonates down to the last beat.

His nose burrows on the mess of hair even more. It’s cut short now, the shortest it’s ever been, but it’s still as soft and fluffy as he remembers it, still as glaringly, blindingly orange.

“You like my hair, don’t you?” Shouyou murmurs from somewhere in Tobio’s chest, and the teasing smirk in that remark is unmistakable.

“I do,” Tobio admits, and to prove this, he combs through it, then gives it a slight tug.

“That’s kinky.”

“Shut up.”

Shouyou’s body shakes with laughter, and his amused sound vibrates across Tobio’s chest. He wiggles under Tobio’s tight hold and props his chin under one hand, peering down at Tobio with round, glimmering eyes.

“So, just my hair?” he asks with a grin.

“Nope,” Tobio answers and he leans up to wipe that smugness of Shouyou’s face with a deep kiss.

“I like even the annoying parts,” he says when they part. He gives his husband a smirk of his own. “Which is basically everything.”

But Shouyou just beams at him. Maybe he knows that his annoying parts are his best. “’Course you do! That’s why you married me!”

“Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe I did it for the tax split.”

A hard smack of a pillow on his face answers him, and Shouyou yelps out a shriek when Tobio hits him back, and now they’re smacking and hitting pillows back and forth. When Tobio lugs a round pillow at Shouyou, the little shit spikes it right at Tobio’s face, and he rolls around the bed howling in laughter.

“Dumbass!” Tobio growls and he lunges on his snickering husband.

Before, he could have easily wrestled him down, but Shouyou is not that tiny twig of a kid from before—he’s seventy-two kilograms of pure muscle, and those muscles are definitely not just for show. He maneuvers and pins Tobio down with both hands on his chest, mounting Tobio’s waist as he stares down at him with a shit-eating grin.

He once thought that when the light hits Shouyou just right, he instantaneously glows because of it. Now he knows that this man—the perfect personification of the sun himself—emits his own brilliance that far outshines everything. Maybe that’s why ever since Tobio had his first glance of that fiery halo of a hair, he’s been captivated by it and the person it belongs to. How he’s drawn to it; like a moth to a flame, the first spark of light in his darkness.

And maybe that’s just a tad bit kinky.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake) for bouncing ideas with me and you have her to thank for for that 'colliding with a volleybal net must protect Hinata' scene xD She's also doing Kagehina Week so go read her fics and give her some love! ╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
